


The Night to Remember - Traduction de Velace

by EvilChachouuu



Series: Traductions de Velace [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Posted on my birthday
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma n'a jamais été une personne appréciant particulièrement fêter son anniversaire mais, elle ne l'avait jamais fêté avec Regina jusqu'ici ... OS #SWANQUEEN





	The Night to Remember - Traduction de Velace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Night to Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002176) by [Velace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace). 



\- Tu t'amuses ?  
\- Mmm.

Emma se glisse sur le siège en face de Regina.  
\- Convaincante. Taquine-t-elle, mais pas sans comprendre alors qu'elle lui offre un sourire lumineux.

Regina ne voulait pas venir, mais elle est venue pour elle. Elles sont amies, c'est son anniversaire et la ville veut le célébrer. La blonde n'est pas vraiment pour cela elle-même mais elle savait que cela n'empêcherait pas ses parents de le faire quand même et au moins avec Regina ici, elle ne souffre pas seule.

\- Tu veux sortir d'ici ? Dit-elle en souriant et en remuant les sourcils.  
Regina glousse, son doux sourire affectueux fait peu à peu fondre Emma.  
\- Sérieusement. Je vais absolument partir avec toi maintenant.

\- Ça fait à peine deux heures. Dit Regina en lui jetant un regard. C'est le même regard qu'elle lui fait à chaque fois qu'Emma se reprend une deuxième assiette tous les mercredis, comme si c'était de sa faute, Regina est une vraie déesse en cuisine. Abominables, comme tu peux trouver ce genre de choses, et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, ils ont fait tout cela pour toi.

Emma soupire. Elle sait, et quelque part au fond d'elle elle est sûre qu'elle apprécie. Au fond, tout au fond.  
\- Après leur avoir demandé de ne pas le faire … Marmonne-t-elle, sa lèvre inférieure faisant une légère moue.  
Elle aime ses parents mais parfois ils ne l'écoutent pas et c'est exaspérant. 

Regina continue de sourire.  
\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une grande enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Yep. Avoue-t-elle, la bouche éclatant sur le P au moment où Ruby passe à côté d'elle et lui tend une bière. Merci Rub's !

\- Ne le dis à personne. Dit la louve qui est déjà loin, instantanément perdue dans la foule de gens dansant autour d'elles.

Elle passe les mains sous la table et décapsule la bouteille de bière avec la boucle de sa ceinture, Emma fait voler la capsule dans les airs avec son pouce et elle sourit lorsqu'elle la voit tomber dans le verre de vin vide de Regina.  
\- Oups. Dit-elle, loin d'être désolée.  
Elle prend une gorgée et se recule dans son siège en soupirant.

Regina souffle.  
\- S'il y avait encore du vin à l'intérieur, je l'aurais directement renversé sur ta tête.

Emma lui fait un pouce en l'air et regarde toutes les personnes rassemblées autour d'elle. Au final, la moitié de la ville est présente et elle est à peu près certaine de n'avoir jamais rencontré au moins la moitié de ceux-ci. Snow insiste sur le fait que même si elles ne sont pas dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle fait toujours partie de la royauté et cela aide à intégrer n'importe qui quand on lui donne cette chance. Ça aide en quoi exactement ? Elle n'en a aucune idée mais comme pour la plupart des choses concernant sa mère, elle a simplement acquiescé pour éviter la dispute.

Emma remarque Hook dans la foule, elle fait semblant de ne pas avoir notifié qu'il la regarde puis elle évite de regarder à nouveau dans sa direction. Parfois, lorsqu'on prend le chemin le plus simple et qu'on fait le choix de ne pas se disputer, cela finit par nous revenir à la figure. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis environ un mois lorsqu'il a décidé qu'il allait l'épouser. Il a commencé à parler de vouloir s'installer ensemble et avoir des enfants, comme si ce qu'elle voulait elle n'avait aucune importance.

Elle ne veut pas d'enfants. Elle n'en a jamais voulu. Elle aime Henry à en mourir, mais il n'était pas prévu. Et même si au bout du compte elle en veut d'autres, elle ne les exposera en aucun cas à un pirate sans emploi ayant un problème d'alcool en tant que figure paternelle.

Elle lâche la foule des yeux et laisse son regard tomber sur Regina, elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'y a rien à comparer, et certainement pas avec Hook, mais si on lui donnait un choix faire … eh bien … la barre a été placée il y a 14 ans, et elle est sacrément haute.

\- Arrête de me fixer, c'est impoli. 

N'essayant même pas de cacher son sourire, Emma incline la tête.  
\- C'est mon anniversaire, dit-elle, je peux fixer tout ce que je veux.

Un sourcil parfaitement dessiné se lève, mais Regina ne la contredit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle s'adosse sur son siège de la même manière qu'Emma et elle l'incite même davantage à la regarder alors qu'elle croise les bras, transformant ce qui a été pour elle une invitation à commencer une de leurs petites chamailleries en quelque chose d'autre alors que l'air autour d'elles commence à s'épaissir. 

Emma gémit presque à la quantité de chair maintenant exposée avec le changement de position, convaincue que ce n'est pas un hasard. Regina ne fait jamais rien sans y avoir réfléchi. Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait, et l'effet qu'elle a sur elle. C'est évident avec le sourire qui apparaît lorsque la blonde déglutit et détourne les yeux une fraction de seconde avant que Regina ne bouge, les ramenant immédiatement dessus ensuite. Regina n'a jamais été quelqu'un de flair-play.  
Comme si les trois boutons qui paraissent constamment défaits, peu importe la chemise qu'elle porte, ne sont pas assez méchants, Emma peut voir son soutien-gorge, bon sang !

\- Le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire de tous les temps. Un rire enroué la tire de sa transe et elle rougit en réalisant qu'elle l'a dit à haute voix. Euh … 

\- Non, non … Ronronne Regina, les dents révélées dans un sourire que l'on peut qualifier de prédateur. S'il te plaît, continue … 

Emma secoue la tête.  
\- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a déjà dit que tu étais méchante ?

\- Moi ? Dit Regina en haletant d'un air choqué en posant la main sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'elle parle, ses doigts commencent à caresser le long de sa clavicule et Emma est une fois de plus transpercée. Pourquoi quelqu'un irait-il dire quelque chose de si cruel ? 

\- Aucune idée. Murmure-t-elle, la bouche devenant instantanément sèche. Elles ont déjà flirter à plusieurs reprises, mais rien de comparable à cela. C'est presque comme si … Tu es en train de me séduire ?

\- Ça dépend … Son sourire s'élargit et un doigt trace la longueur de la sombre lèvre inférieure alors que Regina demande, ça fonctionne ?

\- Euh … Elle hésite à l'admettre, surtout parce qu'elle est gênée de voir à quel point ça marche. Elle soupire et confesse : plus qu'un peu. 

\- Alors oui, répond Regina, le sourire s'adoucissant en quelque chose ressemblant à de l'affection. Oui Miss Swan, je suis en train de vous séduire.

La confirmation est agréable à entendre, mais elle ne la laisse pas moins confuse quand elle demande :  
\- Mais … pourquoi ? 

\- Eh bien, j'ai oublié de t'acheter un cadeau. Emma fronce les sourcils et Regina rit, elle finit par dire avec une voix sur le ton de la réprimande : Emma. 

Emma cligne plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'une raison lui vient à l'esprit.  
\- Tu plaisantes … à propos du cadeau, pas sur le … Regina hoche la tête et elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Bien.

Prenant une autre gorgée de bière, elle pose le goulot de sa bouteille de bière sur sa lèvre inférieure. Malgré cela, Regina n'a pas bougé et tant que cela reste vrai, elle va continuer de regarder tout ce qu'elle veut parce que c'est son anniversaire et Regina le veut clairement, alors pourquoi se priver ? Elle regrette un peu d'avoir posé des questions à propos de la séduction maintenant, car ça ne l'aurait pas dérangée qu'elle continue.

Regina se penche en avant et les yeux de la blonde s'élargissent un peu avant que la bouteille lui soit arrachée des mains. Ses yeux papillonnent et … oh. Une chaleur s'épanouit au creux de son ventre alors qu'elle se laisse retomber sur son siège, une main tendue tombant sur le plateau de la table avec un bruit sourd. 

Si ça lui a fait mal, elle ne s'en est même pas aperçue, trop préoccupée par la tentative de se rappeler comment respirer pendant qu'elle regarde le battement lent et rythmé de la gorge de Regina.

\- Bon Dieu. Murmure-t-elle. Cette vue lui donne certainement quelques idées sur ce qui pourrait arriver si elle possédait un certain appendice, elle n'a jamais été aussi excitée de toute sa vie.

\- Un problème Miss Swan ? Demande Regina timidement, abaissant la bouteille alors qu'elle se lèche les lèvres en rencontrant son regard.

Emma fait un petit bruit situé entre le geignement et le gémissement. Elle déteste quand Regina l'appelle ainsi, mais avec ce ton de voix, Regina peut l'appeler comme elle veut.

Elle laisse le moment s'étirer alors qu'elle essaie de dégager les toiles d'araignées qui se sont installées dans son cerveau, elle relâche un souffle. Il faisait déjà chaud, mais maintenant l'atmosphère est brûlante et … pour quelqu'un qui prétend qu'elle ne peut pas partir tout de suite, Regina se fait un devoir de tester sa résistance à la traîner hors de ce bar. 

Regina se moque simplement de son silence et, aussi offensée qu'elle devrait l'être, Emma trouve que ce son ne fait rien pour éteindre le feu qui la consume. Elle se redresse et retire sa veste, espérant que ça la refroidisse avant qu'elle ne subisse une combustion spontanée. 

Ayant posé sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise, elle se retourne et se fige. La façon dont Regina la regarde ne porte qu'un seul nom pour la blonde : la faim. Comme si elle était à deux doigts de se jeter de l'autre côté de la table pour dévorer Emma.

Un sourire illumine son visage. Si elle avait su que le simple fait de retirer sa veste pouvait retourner la situation aussi vite, elle aurait pu le faire plus tôt, bien que …

Non, décide-t-elle. Aussi embarrassée qu'elle soit par la facilité avec laquelle Regina l'affecte, si elle l'avait su, elle aurait attendu un peu plus et pris plus de temps pour savourer la lente et douce torture de Regina complètement à la merci du shérif. 

Même maintenant, alors qu'elle savoure le regard noir qui parcourt ses bras, elle pense qu'elle pourrait encore être à la merci de Regina. Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et c'est juste à ce moment qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle a complètement cessé de respirer. Sa poitrine se soulève lorsqu'elle reprend son souffle et elle sent ses tétons durcir alors que le regard tombe sur ses seins, la langue de Regina balayant sa lèvre inférieure. 

Totalement ignorante, sa mère fait complètement éclater la bulle qui les entourait.  
\- Salut les filles ! Dit-elle un peu trop vivement et un peu ivre.

Emma sursaute avant de lui lancer un regard noir, un peu soulagée mais surtout agacée quand elle se lève et s'en va sans un mot. 

Regina la regarde partir avec un sourire et se tourne vers Snow une fois qu'elle est hors de vue.  
\- Bonjour très chère.

_________________________________

Se débarrasser de Snow est vraiment très simple, il suffit de lui assurer qu'Emma s'amuse bien et d'attendre que David l'invite à danser. Retrouver Emma, d'un autre côté, c'est un peu plus difficile. Elle a l'idée que peut-être, Emma était allée à la salle de bain et l'attendait, mais après avoir passé la tête et trouvé de nombreuses femmes agglutinées contre les lavabos, elle se dit qui si ça avait été le cas, Emma aurait probablement changé d'avis en les voyant toutes là.

Après avoir vérifié le bar et parcouru la piste de danse bondée, Regina a un dernier endroit à vérifier. Elle retourne à leur table et récupère la veste d'Emma restée sur le dossier de la chaise avant de sortir du bar.

Dès que la porte se referme, des bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille et elle halète de surprise, il ne lui faut qu'une fraction de seconde pour éveiller sa magie afin de faire rôtir son agresseur, avant que la voix de la blonde s'insinue dans ses oreilles.  
\- Ce n'est que moi. 

Elle souffle et la raideur de sa colonne vertébrale se relâche, immédiatement calmée alors qu'elle retombe contre la chaleur contre son dos.  
\- Tu es partie brusquement. Dit-elle en lavant le bras où se trouve la veste. J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de ça. 

Emma enroule ses deux bras autour de la brune et enfouit son visage dans son cou en murmurant :  
\- Je vais mieux maintenant, merci.

Regina rit doucement alors qu'elle pose ses propres bras sur les deux actuellement autour de sa taille.  
\- C'est très inapproprié. Plaisante-t-elle, puis elle sourit à Emma. Et si quelqu'un sort et nous voit ?

\- Tant qu'il ne s'arrête pas pour discuter, répond Emma, je ne le frapperai pas au visage.

Elle rit.  
\- Alors c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es partie si vite.

\- Mmm. Bourdonne la blonde. Connaissant ma mère, elle me frapperait en retour.

\- Très probablement. Acquiesce Regina, le sourire s'élargissant à cette pensée. As-tu l'intention de rester ici pour le reste de la nuit ?

\- T'as une meilleure idée ?

\- Beaucoup. Admet-elle, la voix baissant d'une octave.

Ses intentions ont été claires dès l'instant où Emma s'est assise à sa table. À la fin de la nuit, elle a l'intention d'avoir une intime connaissance de ce dont Emma Swan est capable. 

\- Intéressée ? Interroge-t-elle en ronronnant et se tournant dans leur étreinte avec un sourcil arqué.

Emma frissonne et sourit.  
\- Extrêmement.

\- Bonne réponse. Dit-elle en se retirant de l'étreinte et en lui tendant sa veste.

Emma la prend mais ne la met pas, à la place, elle la jette par-dessus son épaule. Les yeux de Regina tombent sur ses bras et elle se mord le coin de la lèvre. Depuis un bon moment maintenant, la puissance d'Emma est constamment dans son esprit. Depuis la fois où Emma l'a sauvée du feu avec peu d'efforts, le bras serré autour d'elle, la soutenant en la maintenant fermement ; les pensées apparaissent, qu'elle soit disposée à se satisfaire ou non.

Il faut dire qu'elle a passé des années à fantasmer sur ces bras et toutes les positions dont elle pourrait tirer profit alors qu'elles n'ont jamais réussi leurs tentatives risibles pour que leur relation reste qu'une simple amitié, surtout qu'elle a toujours su qu'elles étaient destinées à beaucoup plus.

\- Tu peux les toucher. Taquine Emma tandis que son regard se lève et que ses joues rougissent. Je sais que tu en as envie. 

Regina roule des yeux. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, elle le veut vraiment mais …  
\- Et te donner cette satisfaction ? Je ne pense pas, Miss Swan. Dit-elle avec un air le plus hautain possible compte tenu des circonstances puis elle recule d'un pas.

Elle se retourne sur ses talons, ses hanches se balancent alors qu'elle traverse la rue vers l'endroit où elle a garé sa Mercedes un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, essayant d'ignorer le silence, sachant que le moindre petit rire la ferait trébucher.

_________________________________

La route jusqu'au manoir est silencieuse et tendue. Regina conduit comme une folle mais cela signifie qu'elles seront à destination plus tôt, Emma est moins préoccupée par le fait qu'elles meurent alors qu'elle pense qu'elle devrait probablement déterminer le nombre de panneaux STOP qu'elles ont passés sans, vous savez, se stopper.

\- Miss Swan, lâche Regina à l'instant où elle coupe le contact, les clefs lui sont arrachées des mains.

\- Pas encore, dit Emma en ouvrant la portière avant de sortir. 

Elle connaît assez bien Regina pour savoir qu'elle aurait utilisé le trajet vers la maison comme excuse pour l'allumer encore plus. Elle a déjà réussi.  
\- Je ne vais pas traverser tout cela à nouveau. Continue-t-elle à penser à voix haute alors qu'elle contourne la voiture. Elle fait un geste de la main du visage injustement parfait de Regina jusqu'à ses talons « baise-moi et recommence ». 

Elle a ouvert la porte en un temps-record. Elle est en train de suspendre sa veste quand Regina entre en marchant d'un pas nonchalant alors que la blonde referme la porte derrière elle d'un coup de pied. La brune ouvre la bouche, prête à la gronder, mais tout aussi rapidement qu'elle lui a pris les clefs, Emma la soulève et Regina halète.

Les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, elle la regarde fixement.  
\- Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma sourit en se penchant, le bruit des talons heurtant le sol.  
\- Non, admet-elle, mais je pourrais porter des débardeurs plus souvent. 

\- Hmm. Regina feint la considération, les mains s'enroulant autour de ses biceps. Emma les contracte, lui tirant un gémissement qui fait se séparer ses lèvres et une vague de chaleur lui traverse l'estomac. Regina écrase leurs bouches ensemble et elles gémissent toutes les deux à ce baiser, Emma lui agrippe les fesses et les serre, des ongles lui coupent la chair tandis que Regina halète : Chambre.

\- Directions, rétorque-t-elle, le mot englouti alors qu'elle replonge directement dans sa bouche. 

Elle se demande, brièvement, s'il y a un moyen de communiquer dans qu'elle soit obligée d'arrêter d'embrasser Regina avant qu'elle ne sente à nouveau les ongles. 

Elle prend les dix doigts qui lui creusent la chair comme signification d'aller en avant, elle est heureuse que son cerveau fonctionne assez pour se souvenir du nombre de marche qu'il lui faut monter pour ne pas trébucher et les faire tomber. Regina confirme sa pensée quand elle a presque passé le deuxième escalier et que la main autour de son biceps gauche se resserre. 

Emma tourne à droite au même moment où Regina enfonce sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa main est propulsée et se heurte contre la rampe en bois, Emma siffle alors Regina se recule au son de l'os qui rencontre le bois. Elle lève un sourcil, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

\- Tais-toi, marmonne Emma en secouant la main avant que Regina ne la capture. 

\- Pauvre bébé … roucoule-t-elle en se moquant quand elle porte la main à sa bouche.

Emma est tentée de la traiter de garce mais son souffle se coince avant la première syllabe. Elle pense que Regina pourrait l'embrasser comme elle le ferait sur le genou éraflé d'un enfant, avec un air condescendant. Mais au lieu de cela, ses yeux se ferment avec un gémissement qui fait frémir la blonde puis sa langue glisse sur ses phalanges.

\- Continue comme ça et je vais te faire tomber. L'avertit-elle, la voix rauque et les genoux tremblants.

\- Lâche-moi, ronronne Regina, mordant dans la jointure de son majeur, et ta main ne sera pas la seule chose qui te fera mal après t'avoir forcé à me servir ici, dans cet escalier.

\- C'est terriblement incitatif. Murmure-t-elle, les yeux papillonnants au son d'un rire rauque. La beauté de Regina et sa façon d'être si caractéristique touchent Emma, c'est pourquoi elle laisse échapper la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Mon Dieu, t'es sexy.

Regina lui sourit, les joues encore plus rouges.  
\- Merci. Dit-elle en guidant sa main vers la rampe. Les doigts d'Emma se courbent, la blessure oubliée alors que Regina l'embrasse doucement. Maintenant, emmène-moi au lit avant que je perde le peu de patience qui me reste. 

Elle n'a pas besoin que ce soit dit deux fois, elle gère la montée sans trop de difficultés, la moitié de son attention est sur les escaliers tandis que l'autre moitié reste sur les lèvres qui lui ont attaqué la mâchoire dès la reprise de son ascension. Elle trébuche une ou deux fois mais elles finissent par atteindre le sommet intactes et encore avec les ongles lui indiquant le chemin, elle prend à nouveau à droite dans le couloir.

\- Mmm. Stop. Dit Regina après seulement quelques pas, elle tend une main qui ouvre une porte sur leur gauche avant de dévorer à nouveau la bouche d'Emma et de tirer sur son bras droit. 

Emma sourit alors que l'affection qu'elle éprouve pour elle éclipse le désir pendant une seconde, Regina ne plaisait pas au sujet de perdre patience.

Après avoir marché vers le lit, elle essaie de la poser délicatement dessus mais son intention est entravée quand Regina l'attire sur le lit avec elle. Elle rit et gémit à moitié quand les jambes se serrent autour de sa taille avant qu'elle ne brise leur baiser. Regina la regarde avec des yeux illuminés et elle secoue la tête, chaleureuse dans son rire avant de lui laisser un rapide bisou sur les lèvres, calmant toute protestation que Regina pourrait exprimer.  
\- Vêtements ?

\- Oh.  
Regina fronce les sourcils puis agite sa main.

Emma étouffe un halètement à la soudaine chaleur contre son ventre.  
\- Mon Dieu.

\- Trop vite ?

*Oui. Peut-être. Non.*  
Emma secoue la tête.  
*Merde.*

Regina est nue … avec elle.

Regina est nue avec elle et elle pense au rythme.

*Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?!*

\- Putain non. Souffle-t-elle finalement et elle gagne un sourire qui illumine le visage de la brune, un doux petit rire s'échappe de ses lèvres et Emma l'embrasse à la seconde suivante.

Elle pourrait écouter Regina rire pendant des heures, mais l'entendre gémir, la sentir se frotter contre elle … putain. Irrésistible comme elle ne peut même pas le décrire quand elle fait exactement cela. Emma gémit dans sa bouche alors que les jambes se détachent de sa taille, elle ouvre Regina et recouvre son bas-ventre d'une chaleur encore plus humide.

Emma s'écrase sur elle tandis que des mains courent le long de son dos, des ongles lui ratissent la peau avant de s'enfoncer sur ses fesses et de les agripper fermement. Regina lâche des « Hum » et gémit à chaque frottement, ronronne des encouragements avec des petits « Oui » aspirés quand leurs lèvres se séparent et qu'Emma s'occupe de son cou, léchant et suçant tout ce qu'elle peut.

Elles sont fondamentalement en rut comme des animaux. Regina ne l'a même pas touchée, et pourtant, elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait exploser à tout moment. 

Alors que Regina commence à trembler, Emma gronde dans le creux de son cou et soulève ses hanches. La brune gémit et tente de la repousser, mais elle résiste et passe une main entre elles. Si cela va être rapide, alors ce sera rapide, mais elle sera damnée si Regina ne jouit pas finalement dans sa main comme un être humain civilisé. 

Embrassant son pouls, Emma la mord alors qu'elle plonge deux doigts en elle. Regina halète et une main vole pour attraper l'arrière de sa tête, les doigts se tordent dans les cheveux dorés et des ongles s'enfoncent dans le cuir chevelu. Emma gémit, elle éprouve un certain plaisir dans la petite douleur tout en caressant les parois de son vagin.

Elle trouve facilement le morceau de chair rugueux et passe le bout de ses doigts dessus, aimant la façon dont Regina soubresaute à chaque fois avant de grogner, niant la pression qu'elle cherche si manifestement.

Emma perd le compte de combien de fois elle le fait mais quand la poigne dans ses cheveux se resserre et que les ongles menacent de faire couler le sang, elle appuie plus fermement, le pouce glisse entre les plis lisses et gonflés puis se concentre sur le clitoris.

Regina laisse échapper un petit sanglot tremblant quand son dos se cambre, les hanches roulent frénétiquement et semblent hors de contrôle. Elle s'agrippe à Emma avec une intensité qui lui coupe lui souffle, et elle jouit enfin, en gémissant et marmonnant beaucoup de charabia, Emma rit silencieusement dans son cou. 

La respiration laborieuse, Regina finit par se calmer mais Emma remue les doigts puis elle glousse lorsqu'une descend sur ses fesses avec une poigne ferme.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer le jour de ton anniversaire. 

\- Continue de me menacer avec cette voix et je n'aurais peut-être pas le choix. Murmure-t-elle en relevant la tête tout en extrayant délicatement ses doigts. 

Regina se plaint.  
\- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?

\- Parce qu'apparemment tu es une princesse de l'oreiller*, taquine Emma en roulant pour se mettre sur le dos, et j'en ai plus besoin que toi. 

À la seconde où ces mots sortent de sa bouche, Emma se retrouve avec un corps sur elle et Regina lui attrape les poignets puis les soulève pour les coincer de chaque côté de sa tête. 

\- Leçon numéro une, grogne-t-elle en se penchant en avant afin de rapprocher leurs visages. Je suis la Reine, et vous feriez bien de vous souvenir de cela, Princesse. 

Emma grogne en essayant de cacher son sourire derrière un regard mécontent, comme si elle n'appréciait pas pleinement cette nouvelle position.

Si Regina remarque la lutte dans son regard, elle ne le notifie pas, déterminée à affirmer sa domination.  
\- Leçon numéro deux, continue-t-elle en glissant un genou entre ses cuisses, ceci est à moi maintenant.

Un gémissement reste coincé dans la gorge de la blonde. Généralement, ce genre de déclaration la détournerait et elle finirait par mettre à terre la personne qui tente de la revendiquer comme sienne, mais venant de Regina, cela ne fait que l'exciter davantage.  
\- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ton nom n'était pas écrit dessus. Provoque-t-elle quand même.

Le sourire qu'elle obtient n'est rien de moins que prédateur.  
\- Cela peut certainement être arrangé. Ronronne Regina tandis que la châtaigne foncée se change en un violet éclatant. 

\- Ah ! Sursaute Emma à la brûlure inattendue qui survient le long de son pelvis. Je plaisantais !

\- Peut-être que tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois. Dit la brune, le regard plein de malice avant qu'il devienne expectatif, comme si elle attendait d'Emma qu'elle se souvienne de quelque chose. 

Emma roule des yeux quand elle réalise de quoi il s'agit.  
\- D'accord. Marmonne-t-elle en soufflant légèrement.

\- D'accord, dit Regina d'une voix traînante, ses lèvres se tordent alors qu'elle se redresse pour se faufiler un peu plus bas. D'accord, quoi ? 

\- D'accord, respire Emma, son attention attirée par la trace chaude et brillante qu'elle a laissée sur son ventre. C'est à toi.

\- Tout.

Ses yeux se rouvrent brusquement, son front se plisse de confusion.  
\- Tout ? Tout quoi ?

\- Tout. Tout de toi. Dit Regina en libérant ses mains alors qu'elle baisse les bras et prend les seins d'Emma contre ses paumes. Tout à moi.

\- Oh.

Elle incline la tête avec un sourire.  
\- Surprise ?

\- Un peu, admet Emma en hochant la tête. Plus que cela, elle l'aurait parié, elle a eu le temps d'y penser. Elle comprend que Regina veuille faire l'amour avec elle. C'est en quelque sorte quelque chose d'inévitable entre elles ; le flirt, les regards, les touchers injustifiés mais pas nécessairement malvenus. La tension sexuelle entre elles pourrait probablement aplanir une ville entière à son niveau le plus bas, ou peu importe ce dont elle pourrait être capable quand elle est vraiment là-haut. Elle n'est pas aveugle et, contrairement à ce que tout le monde peut penser, elle n'est pas une idiote non plus. Mais … 

Regina hausse un sourcil et répète :  
\- Mais ?

\- Oui. Confesse-t-elle, à la fois surprise et non alors qu'elle ajoute : depuis très longtemps.

Une chaleur accablante et indescriptible s’imprègne en Regina, l'affection et le désir fusionnent alors qu'elle regarde fixement Emma. La colère qui grandit en elle n'est pas à la hauteur de tout ce qu'elle ressent, la colère qu'Emma aurait pu connaître depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle a choisi de ne rien faire jusqu'à présent. 

Rien ne pourrait être plus fort que cette tendresse, ce besoin, ce besoin de posséder Emma, de rattraper tout ce temps perdu et finalement prendre ce qu'elle désir ardemment depuis si longtemps.

Ses narines frémissent puis elle couvre la bouche d'Emma, glissant une langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes et avalant leurs deux gémissements. Les mains commencent rapidement à errer sur ses côtes, son dos, ses cuisses alors qu'Emma touche tout ce qu'elle peut, massant la chair alors qu'elles se goûtent l'une l'autre, se boivent l'une l'autre.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ce n'est pas la baise vigoureuse, rude et animale qu'elle avait imaginée au début, ni une relation douce et tendre comme son esprit l'a imaginé ces deux derniers mois, mais c'est quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de plus significatif, quelque chose entre les deux, Regina souhaitait que son esprit soit plus créatif, imaginait cet amour et cette luxure combinés à toute leur attention, à ce feu qui fait de cela tellement plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru possible.

Lent, rapide, violent ou doux, cela n'a que peu d'importance quand Emma est celle qui lui le donne.

Alors que ses mains glissent sur ses fesses et qu'une cuisse se presse contre son entrejambe, un gémissement débridé de plaisir impudique résonne à l'intérieur. C'est censé être à son tour, mais elle sait – elle sait qu'Emma ferait tout ce qu'elle veut, et plutôt que de se disputer, elle se réjouit de la pression, repoussant et broyant ses hanches alors qu'elle mord espièglement la langue d'Emma. 

Emma riposte avec un doigt entre ses cuisses et elle halète, brisant leur baiser pour un sourire obscène prenant place sur son visage. 

\- Mon Dieu, ronronne-t-elle en taquinant. Quelque chose que je devrais savoir, ma chère ?

La langue d'Emma oscille le long de sa lèvre inférieure avant de sourire à son tour.  
\- J'suis plus qu'une attraction, m'parle pas de c'genre de filles.

\- Mmm. Fait Regina en plongeant et suçant la lèvre dans sa bouche. Elle tire dessus avec ses dents, le gémissement d'Emma envoie une décharge de plaisir directement entre ses cuisses avant de relâcher. Si tu veux ma permission, tu l'as.

Elle veut tout. Chaque petit fantasme, chaque petite perversion et pensée sexuelle dépravée que la blonde a. Tout ce qu'Emma veut faire, quoi que ce soit, elle a sa permission sans même avoir à le demander. 

\- Chanceuse que je suis. Murmure Emma avant de s'emparer de l'arrière de sa tête. Elle l'attire dans un autre baiser et Regina gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'elle sent le doigt frotter contre son trou plissé, presque pénétrant, mais pas tout à fait tandis que la blonde récupère un maximum de son humidité. 

Plus Emma frotte, plus elle mouille et commence à perdre le contrôle de ses hanches, elle s'écarte une fois de plus des lèvres de la blonde et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Emma enlève la main de sa tête et la glisse entre elles, les doigts caressant ses plis, cognant contre son clitoris à chaque roulement et poussée. Les sons qu'elle produit s'intensifient au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapproche du bord, toute la retenue qu'elle aurait pu montrer à quelqu'un d'autre est partie, morte. Oubliée, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé pour commencer.

À bout de souffle dans le cou d'Emma, elle pousse et pousse, plus fort et plus vite, pourchassant cette libération insaisissable jusqu'à ce que finalement, finalement Emma lui donne exactement ce qu'elle veut, ce dont elle a besoin. Emma remplit les deux trous, enfonçant trois doigts dans sa chatte alors qu'elle en glisse un autre dans son cul. Elle courbe l'unique d'un coup sec, Regina sous l'emprise du désir mord la chair présente sous sa bouche. 

C'est douloureux, mais c'est la bonne sorte de douleur et oh – oh à quel point elle veut récompenser Emma pour ce plaisir. 

Elle n'a jamais permis qui que ce soit de pénétrer là. Cela ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit, et elle se demande maintenant comment cela peut-il être quand c'est mieux ressenti.

\- Plus. Croasse-t-elle, pas tout à fait sûre de ce que cela pourrait être, mais sachant qu'Emma va lui donner malgré tout, elle crie quand un second doigt rejoint le premier. 

Avec les coups soignés de derrière combinés à la façon dont elle manie ses doigts profondément enfouis dans son vagin, elle ne tarde pas à jouir pour la seconde fois cette nuit. Elle gémit le nom d'Emma encore et encore, incapable de fournir la moindre illusion de contrôle quand elle se laisse complètement aller.

Cette fois, lorsque Emma essaie d'extraire ses doigts, Regina se contracte, elle serre tous les muscles de son corps. La blonde rit et envoie une bouffée de chaleur contre son épaule.

\- À moi. Marmonne Regina en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son cou.

\- Je pensais que c'était censé être MON cadeau d'anniversaire. Taquine Emma avant que la brune relève la tête avec une moue.

\- Mon plaisir n'est-il pas un cadeau pour toi ?

Emma sourit, elle secoue la tête en envoyant ses boucles dans tous les sens. Regina pense :  
*Elle est magnifique comme ça. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas magnifique la plupart du temps, mais comme ça, décoiffée, les yeux brillants d'affection et de gaieté. Emma est à couper le souffle.*

\- Alors ? Interroge-t-elle impatiemment et Emma rit, elle rit vraiment. 

C'est un spectacle saisissant.

\- Peut-être. Répond finalement Emma. Mais c'est aussi une sorte de torture, Regina.

Les lèvres sombres s'étirent dans un sourire plus machiavélique que celui de la blonde.  
\- C'est vrai ?

\- Hein hein … Acquiesce-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Tu es à la limite de la méchanceté là.

\- Seulement à la limite ? Sourit Regina en regardant la lèvre réapparaître, pas aussi enflée qu'elle le voudrait. Elle se penche et fait glisser sa langue le long de celle-ci avant de la prendre dans sa bouche pour la sucer avec un doux gémissement, puis elle la relâche. Je suppose que je dois essayer plus rigoureusement.

_________________________________

Les yeux d'Emma roulent dans leurs orbites. Quand Regina dit qu'elle a besoin d'essayer plus rigoureusement, elle le pense certainement. Ses mains sont partout à la fois, elles pincent, caressent et pétrissent, rendant Emma folle de désir.

Et sa bouche.

Mon Dieu, sa bouche. C'est comme si Regina essayait de l'avaler tout entière, en suivant le chemin de ses mains avec ses lèvres et sa langue, en léchant et suçant avec une intensité brûlante. Emma est palpitante, littéralement trempée et elle balbutie des choses incohérentes au moment où Regina arrive là où elle la veut le plus. 

Le premier coup de langue de Regina à travers sa chaleur est exquis et s'il n'y avait pas la main qui la maintenait, elle craindrait que son premier mouvement de bassin ait choqué quelques dents. Elle baisse les yeux et voit son sourire avant que Regina reproduise la même chose, mais cette fois, elle fait un arrêt pour lui sucer le clitoris. 

Emma ne peut rien faire de mieux que de lui attraper les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête et de se promettre de ne pas lâcher prise. 

Le rire de Regina envoie des vibrations qui ricochent à travers elle. Son corps tremble, et Emma sait qu'elle ne tiendra pas plus de deux minutes, si ça continue.

\- S'il te plaît, supplie-t-elle et même si c'est la première fois qu'elle le fait, elle s'en fout. Elle est prête pour cela depuis qu'elle s'est assise à la table de Regina et en quelques secondes, la brune a déjà prouvé qu'elle a gagné ce droit, de la réclamer, de la posséder et de prendre tout ce qu'elle veut. 

Elle lève la tête, les pupilles dilatées.  
\- Maintenant Miss Swan, ronronne-t-elle en aspirant l'humidité de sa lèvre inférieure, nous savons toutes les deux que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça.

Emma en doute, et elle geigne dans l'espoir de l'exprimer correctement. C'est assez étonnant qu'elle ait réussi à dire un mot alors qu'elle est à peu près certaine que tout ce que Regina attend aura besoin d'un miracle pour être articulé.

\- Em-ma. 

La blonde frissonne en gémissant et roule des hanches. Si le fait que Regina la menace sur ce ton c'était déjà chaud, alors son nom prononcé comme cela est sacrément proche de la brûlure.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Em-ma.

\- Putain, exhale-t-elle. Toi. Juste toi.

Les yeux de Regina vacillent avec … de la surprise peut-être, mais surtout une abondance de luxure.  
\- Dans ce cas … dit-elle avec un large sourire avant de s'engager à offrir à Emma un cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle n'oubliera pas de sitôt. 

 

*Princesse de l'oreiller (« pillow princess ») : expression idiomatique qui renvoie à une personne qui veut être satisfaite en recevant du sexe oral mais que ne veut pas rendre la pareille.


End file.
